The background description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
An embossing machine is device that is used to emboss, that is, produce raised designs on various media, such as, paper, thin metal foils, and other substrates that can be pressed. The embossing machine can additionally be used for die cutting various media by using a cutting die. The embossing machines are typically used to press two sides of an embossing folder or cutting die within which a desired medium, such as, cardstock paper is placed.
Existing embossing machines typically include two fixed position rollers between which an embossing folders or cutting die sandwiched between plastic mats is pushed. As one of the rollers is rotated, the sandwiched folder or stack moves between the rollers from one side to other with rollers pressing the sandwiched stack. During the process, the stack has to be held by hand to provide support and to guide it between the rollers and to also catch it as it comes out from other side of the rollers. These machines have a permanent opening through which the user pushes the stack. At times, the user may push an oversized stack causing the machine to jam damaging the project.